


Do I know you?

by Ps2kiryu



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gordon has depression, M/M, This au is basically just for freelatta, anyways gordon is in the normal hl universe but with tommy!, freelatta - Freeform, get ready for some sad shit and some sweet as hell fluff, mixed universe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ps2kiryu/pseuds/Ps2kiryu
Summary: In this AU Gordon is in the normal Half-life universe with little to no memory of any of the events of HLVRAI. Gordon is prepared to do the test before he meets a man who feels strangely familiar to him, he intends on finding out more about this man and how he knows him.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman (mentioned), Benrey/Tommy Coolatta (mentioned), Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 30





	Do I know you?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in forever so i'm gonna be rusty, I'm sorry if this doesn't turn out fantastic.

What was the point? Was it worth the pain of it all? Why are you coming back? You missed something or someone, you keep coming back for more. Try to survive it all again, survive it all just for him. He was your light, yet it feels like you are no longer familiar with the light, but only the darkness.. He is waiting for you, begging for memories of each other again, but nobody can find them. Find them, find the memories that were held so dear to you.

Wake up, Freeman!

Sluggish, unmotivated, Gordon doesn't want to bare another day that feels endless upon the point where it feels everyday is connected and only continues a cycle that is the same. With his feelings hidden deep within him, Gordon enters Black Mesa with a whispered "Oh god." as he sat in silence in the slow cable car he felt dread once again fill him as he looked mindlessly at the ground.

Where was he going to go with his life? He felt like a caught bug, a bug forced inside a glass jar by some brat kid, it almost made him laugh how he was able to stand it all sometimes despite the feeling of continual emptiness. 

"There's nothing new for me, is there?"

He could only know so much, he wished so many times that he could see his own future only to know how he could save himself from a repeating life that only feels natural to him at this point. He didn't want this to be normal, he wanted to find more hate in it, but he still felt nothing but normality in it. He pushed his own head up so his eyes could stare at the cable car door as it hung open, awaiting for his exit, almost waiting for him to step out. Gordon stood up and walked out the cable car, he was greeted with a guard that greeted him but to Gordon he heard no greeting just noises.

Nobody here felt different from eachother, Gordon saw empty canvases for faces instead of seeing the unique features of a human.

He could see his own reflection, he could make out his own distinct features. Yet when he looked at someone else he only a blank slate that needed features so Gordon could actually commit them to memory. He felt bad that he couldn't see anything else in anyone, he wanted to connect with people and feel the satisfaction of love and care for another person. He made attempts, but the minute he walked away from a conversation his mind erased any trace of any previous conversations with any of the blank characters he met.

"Mr.Freeman, The hallway is no place to nap."

He felt his eyes flicker over to the voice, or more of the source of the voice. Wait, he could hear that voice clearly? He could, it was so clear to him, it grazed against his ears and left him with a feeling of curiosity. Do I reach for it? Gordon wondered, if the voice was so clear, did this voice present him with a new hope?

Standing in front of him was a man of tall stature, his build wasn't too skinny but anyone could see the man lacked fat and muscle. Gordon was able to focus on the man's face, his features were so clear, and man were they beautiful. The stranger had light brown eyes, followed by lips that were a delicate pink color with an obvious chap to them, Gordon could make out a few stranded hairs on the strangers face. Curiosity got to the best of him and he looked up further to see cinnamon brown hair almost cut as a crew cut but with the sides still left to grow, his hair didn't seem like it had too much attention gives to it as it was a pretty simple haircut. Gordon finally focused on the unamused face he was currently being given, Oh right, the guy said something to him.

"i wasn't napping, I bet you've spaced out before too. We all do, some more than others." Gordon quietly replied back,

"You look like you're about to fall asleep right where you're standing, did you even notice that you were walking?" The stranger countered,

Gordon looked down at his feet, almost like he was angry that they were moving without him knowing. He could only let out a strangled chuckle as he weakly looked at the other with a crooked, nervous, smile. He cleared his throat before trying to push out an apology to the employee he had just annoyed without actually being aware.

"m'sorry.."

The stranger almost looked shocked at the pathetic apology before looking down in what looked like shame,

"I didn't mean to sound so angry, I was actually just worried. I'm sorry, Mr.Freeman." The stranger sighed,

Gordon didn't respond to the man after that, he didn't feel there was a reason to continue the conversation any further.

"My name is Tom, if you were going to ask." Gordon wasn't going to ask, but now he knew.

"Tom, huh? sounds familiar.."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any criticism, I would greatly appreciate it!


End file.
